spyro and cynder
by razer14
Summary: the title says it all


Spyro and Cynder defeated the dark master then the world was breaking up into pieces and Spyro used his fury to bring the world back together. Spyro and cynder then find themselves in the valley of Avalar after Spyro used his fury to bring to world back together and a new age is begging and at the white isie Ignitus is taking to the chronicler and the chronicler chose Ignitus to be the new chronicler for the new age. Meanwhile with the young heroes Spyro and Cynder after playing tag then went to the dragon city and try to live a normal life. Cynder is sleeping with Spyro in his room and when the sun was shining through the window and Spyro wakes up to find cynder on top of him. Cynder then wakes up and was looking at Spyro then they heard a knock on the door then cynder got up off of Spyro so he can answer the door and it was Sparx then he asked "Why are the two of you are sleeping together?" and after a short moment of silence then Spyro said, "To keep each other warm." Sparx then said, "Okay just wondering." Later that night after their meal Spyro then pulled out a small neck less with a crystal in shape of two dragons and proposed to Cynder and asked "Cynder will you marry me?" and Cynder then yelled, "YES!" Next morning Spyro and Cynder went to the Guardians and they are happy for them and asked "When are you going to have the wedding?" Spyro and Cynder then said, "Tomorrow!" Word spared in the world and Spyros's family was happy for him that he is getting married. The next day he was wearing black armor with some white on and Cynder was wearing complete white armor then Cyril said "Spyro and cynder come out!" then Spyro and Cynder came out and meet in front of Cyril and he asked Spyro to take cynder to be his wife and asked Cynder to take Spyro to be her Hudson and they said I do and kissed then everyone cheered at the new copal. The next day Spyro and cynder were walking around and found Sparx and said "Why weren't you at the wedding?" they asked he then said "I had to do thing's Kay". When they got home that night Spyro and cynder were wanting to start a family so they were going to ask Cyril when is a good time to have a family he then said " When you are a little older but if you want to start one now that is okay." Spyro and cynder that they are ready to start a family so Spyro asked cynder "do want a family now?" and then she said "yes!" so Spyro mounted on cynder and the next day Spyro and cynder were hoping that it worked but are not sure so they went to Volteer and asked "how long does it take for eggs?" He then said "9 months why?" Spyro and cynder then said "we mated last night." To their surprise Volteer was socked but then he was happy a moment later and said "okay but you know that it's a big responsibility so I think yawl need to stay near your eggs?" "Yes" they said so that night they slept at the temple. The next two months cynder's midsection was a little big but not to big so that she can fly not too far from the temple but today is different because cynder's water broke and the eggs was coming so Spyro and cynder are in the hatchery and the others were waiting outside for the good news then came out Terrador with a smile then said "let them have some time alone." So everyone but hunter stayed behind because he thought that the apes might attack and take the 2 eggs that Spyro and cynder have and they stayed with their 2 eggs to keep them warm. It was quiet for a moment then cynder said "Spyro you can go home I will be fine?" "I don't want to lose you and the eggs okay because I love you." He said to her and kissed her on the lips then broke the kiss and cynder said "okay I love you to." So they stayed together that night and kept their eggs warm and safe. Next day hunter stayed up all last night and saw nothing but some dragons that weren't acting strange then went inside to tell Spyro and Cynder but didn't want to bother them so he waited until they were awake to tell them. Spyro and cynder were awake and Spyro went to the door and let hunter in and asked what happened and he said "I only saw 1 or 2 dragons last night but no apes and ..." he was cut off by cracking so Spyro, cynder, and hunter turned around to the eggs that were hatching and hunter went to everyone and said "The eggs are hatching right now, let's go!" so everyone were running to Spyro and cynder to see their eggs and got there just in time to see both eggs hatching and from the eggs came two small dragons and the fisted one was a boy and looked like Spyro but had cynder's and spyro's scales and Spyros's and cynder's eyes and at the end of his tall was like Spyros's and cynder's tall tips and called him stream then they looked to their daughter and she had Spyros's and cynder's scales and their eyes and tail tips and it looked like it was combined into one tail tip and called her wisplyn then cynder said "they are so beautiful." "And you." Said Spyro then cynder blushed at him and kissed him then they broke the kiss. Then they saw everyone there looking at the new parents in silent and Terrador said "I am happy for the both of you!" then Terrador said "let's leave them alone." And everyone left all but Sparx who went to his 'brother' and said "I'm so happy for both of you also can we invite our parents they will be so happy for both of you okay?" and they both nod a yes and sparx came back with their parents and they were happy for their 'son' and his dad said to him "now this is a huge responsibility for you Spyro." And his mom was talking to his wife about the same thing and they were talking when it was lunch time and the family was eating Spyro and Cynder ate meat while spyro's mom and dad ate leafs and talked a little more but Spyro and Cynder have a family to watch and his parents said goodbye to them and headed back home to the swamps of the silver river with sparx because they can't live with Spyro but Spyro and Cynder promised that they can bring their kids to visit them when they are grown up a bite so they're a little strong to fly to the silver swamp but they heard a knock coming from the main gate so Terrador answered it and was surprised to Ignitus alive and asked "HOW ARE YOU ALIVE IGNITUS WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD?" "The chronicler chose me as the new chronicler." And Terrador let Ignitus in and told him "stay here okay it may be too much for Spyro and Cynder because they thought you were dead." "okay." He said and so Terrador went and got the parents and a few moments later Spyro and Cynder was shocked that Ignitus was alive and Spyro asked him "would you like to meet the kids?" "Kids?" Ignitus asked and Spyro and Cynder both nodded and leaded him to their kids and he was shocked that they have a son and a daughter and realized that their tail blades were combined and the son had the body like Spyro and had the scales like Cynder and spyro the daughter had the scales from both Spyro and Cynder and they both had all elements from their father and mother and asked "who's the Parents?" "We are." Spyro and Cynder said which shocked the new chronicler who asked "when did you get married?" "Just two months ago." Cynder said and Spyro nodded yes and then Spyro showed him his parents who greeted him as a friend and family member and Ignitus said "sparx was a great help for Spyro and Cynder on their adventurer and is a handful okay." "we know that." They said.


End file.
